Do not play with me, just kiss me please!
by GirlNonaka
Summary: Rika se siente sola: Su novio la ha dejado. Sin embargo, empieza a "jugar" con un chico. Solo era un entretenimiento, al chico parecía encantarle que ella jugase con él, pero un día queda harto y le dice que pare de jugar con él y que lo quiera de verdad... No hay lemon, pero habrá grandes sorpresas.


**Buenas, esta es mi primera historia. Ésto va a pasar 3 años después de lo que pasó con D-reaper. Bueno, la pareja será: Henry y Rika. No contiene lemon, pero hay muchas sorpresas. ¡Que os guste! **

_Do not play with me, just kiss me please! _

_Hacía un día de eternas lluvias. No paraban, ni dejarían de hacerlo ese día. Entre las sonoras lluvias, se oían pasos desesperados. Eran de una chica, una chica de cabellos naranjas, largos, ojos de un color lila, llevaban corriendo todo el día. Se quejaba entre sollozos, e iba sonrojada._

_-¡Por qué él! -gritó ella._

_Estaba cansada, y paró de correr. Miró a su izquierda y se encontró con su casa. Ya había llegado a su destino. _

_Entró desesperadamente. Intentaba que nadie la viera, sin embargo, su abuela la pudo ver toda mojada._

_-¿Rika? -dijo su abuela confusa._

_-Abuela...Él es...¡Un imbécil! -dijo con las lágrimas en los ojos, y salió corriendo a su habitación. _

_Abrió la puerta, la dejó de par en par, y decidió que debía tranquilizarse. Ya no valía la pena seguir quejándose..._

_La abuela de la chica entró en el cuarto, y la miró preocupada. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado._

_-¿Qué te pasa, Rika?_

_-Mi novio me ha dejado..._

_La abuela suspiró._

_-Pero lo peor fue que se fue con otra amiga mía, ¡con mi mejor amiga!_

_-¿Con quién, hija?_

_-Se fue con Juri Katou..._

_-Ah, con Juri...Es una chica linda, hija._

_-Lo sé, más que yo... -dijo la chica que se llamaba Rika. _

_-¡No! No quiero volverte a oír decir eso, ¿vale?_

_Rika levantó la cabeza y asintió._

_-Él era tan guapo..._

_-Ryo Akiyama era un chico de gran encanto, sí, pero, ¿y si te enamoras de otro? -dijo la abuela, que se levantó del lado de la chica y se fue a su habitación._

_Rika pensaba en los chicos que había conocido hasta ahora. Sí..Todos tenían su encanto: Takato era espectacular, y muy amable, Kazu era tan gracioso, Kenta era un nenazas pero a Rika no le gustaba, Henry... Espera, ¿qué tenía Henrt de especial?_

_-..Henry..Quizá nunca me he centrado en su personalidad. Podría quedar un día con él para descubrir cómo es. -Rika coge su móvil. -Voy a mandarle un mensaje de que mañana quiero quedar con él en el parque:_

"_Querido Henry":_

_Hola Henry soy Rika, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Bien, es que...Yo...Quiero que mañana quedemos. Mañana, en el parque te espero a las cuatro.._

_Con amor, Rika 3"_

_-¡E-espera! ¿Con amor?_

_Pero el mensaje ya se había enviado. Rika puso el móvil cuidadosamente en la mesa. Se levantó, y se fue para su cama. Se tumbó. Decidió dormir, porque ya era bastante tarde, y había estado todo el día corriendo. Cerró los ojos, y se durmió profundamente._

_Al día siguiente, se levantó bastante tarde, ¡a las dos!_

_Rika se exaltó nada más ver la hora que ponía en su reloj. _

_Tenía que empezar a arreglarse para ponerse guapa. Quería ponerse más guapa que nunca._

_Cerró las puertas de su habitación, y empezó. Cogió un peine, y lo primero fue quitarse la cola. Dejó su cabello suelto y se lo peinó. Abrió su armario y cogió un vestido de color rosa, era precioso, pero muy destapado y corto. _

_Empezó a desnudarse, hasta que se lo puso. Estaba preciosa. Cogió unos zapatos que pegaban mucho con su vestido. Se hechó brillo en los labios, y ya estaba lista._

_Salió y pidió permiso para salir. Su abuela le dio permiso, y fue directa al parque. _

_Cuando llegó, había un chico. No era otro que Henry._

_-¡Henry!-lo llamó._

_Henry miró a su derecha y pudo ver a Rika, más guapa que nunca. _

_-¿Ri-Rika? _

_-Sí, cuánto hace que no nos veíamos, ¿no?_

_-..Demasiado tiempo diría yo, en el que has podido cambiar mucho.._

_-¿En serio? Pero..Si estoy igual. -dijo ella._

_-Que va, estás muy cambiada. Estás fantástica, nunca te había visto tan guapa._

_-Ah..Gracias Henry. -dijo Rika con sus mejillas ruborizadas. -Tú también has cambiado mucho._

_Henry sonrió._

_-Bueno, ¿nos sentamos?_

_-Sí. -dijo ella, y se sentó en un banco que estaba más próximo._

_Henry se sentó de seguido. Estaban muy cerca, y Rika sentía algo nuevo en su interior._

_Lo miraba fijamente. _

_-Por cierto, Rika..._

_Rika despertó de sus imaginaciones._

_-¿Por qué me has llamado?_

_-Ah..Pu-pues quería...Verte._

_-¿Qué?_

_-..Sí, verte porque ya hace tres años que no nos veíamos, y eso..._

_-Ah, entiendo. Yo también tenía ganas de verte._

_-Ah...¿Cómo está tu hermana?_

_-Ha crecido mucho. Ya es toda una mujer._

_-Entiendo..._

_De repente, Rika mira a su otro lado, y pudo ver, a distancia, a su amado Ryo, pero con otra chica._

_Estaba petrificada. No solo estaba saliendo con Juri,estaba saliendo con muchas más chicas._

_Rika estaba tan molesta..._

_Pero Ryo se da cuenta de que Rika lo mira._

_Rika, como estaba tan enfadada, tuvo un plan._

_-Henry._

_-¿Sí?_

_Rika se acercó cada vez más a Henry, hasta que llegó un punto en el que podía escuchar los latidos de Henry que estaba muy nervioso. Sus labios rozaron con lo de su amigo, y Rika los juntó del todo._

_El beso parecía ser eterno._

_Ryo, que los estaba viendo, se acercó a ellos._

_-Vaya vaya. -dijo._

_Rika despega sus labios._

_-¿Ya te has buscado otro, eh? -preguntó Ryo, con tono burlón._

_-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que me amargara? Además, ahora tengo un chico mil veces mejor que tú. -dijo Rika muy segura._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Sí._

_-Está bien. Si sois pareja, ¿por qué no venís con nosotros?_

_Rika asintió. Henry sabía que Rika lo estaba utilizando, sin embargo sentía placer, por notar anteriormente el aliento de Rika en sus labios y finalmente notar sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos._

_**Fin del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**_


End file.
